Field
The present disclosure generally relates to computers, and more particularly to providing a NAND-verified root boot process for computers embedded in electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
Personal electronic devices available today continue to increase in processing performance and improve in mobility due to reduced sizes. System on a Chip (SoC) architectures have become a standard device architecture for many of these personal electronic devices, which can be smartphones, tablet devices, laptop devices, wearable devices, or other electronic devices such as routers and related networking hardware, including set top boxes (STBs) and multimedia playing devices. However, in the context of some operating systems the level of boot security provided by the SoC may not be sufficient to prevent malicious break into the electronic device and unauthorized access to the electronic device resources and data.